


if you hurry up i think you just might make it

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, King Blaine, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Kurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, the carriage of King Blaine's pregnant consort, Prince Kurt, was attacked by outlaws. After years of fruitless searching, everyone believed him dead. Now, years later, King Blaine's army has overrun the castle of Lord Sebastian, a disrespectful and rebellious lord. Deep in the dungeons of his castle, Jeff finds a familiar face, and King Blaine soon finds out the true fate of his husband and unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you hurry up i think you just might make it

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Built for Sin" by Framing Henley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "If This Is Your Final Destination" by Nick Flynn.

_"I know that there is pain_

_But you hold on for one more day and_

_Break free the chains_

_Yeah I know that there is pain_

_But you hold on for one more day and you_

_Break free, break from the chains..."_

_-Wilson Phillips_ , Hold On

 

_"Hold me now,_

_'Til the fear is leaving,_

_I am barely breathing._

_Crying out,_

_These tired wings are falling,_

_I need you to catch me..."_

_-RED_ , Hold Me Now

 

When Lord Sebastian's castle fell to King Blaine's army, Sir Jeff thought _Good riddance_. He, along with the rest of King Blaine's army (especially the Warblers, a group of knights and King Blaine's personal friends), hated Lord Sebastian Smythe with a vengeance. He'd used to be just a nuisance, but after King Blaine's consort Kurt (a good friend of the Warblers and a fine man in his own right) had been attacked seven years ago (though his body was never found, after three years the search parties were forced to give up and declare him dead) Sebastian disrespected Kurt's memory, insulting him in front of Blaine's face and flirting with Blaine at the funeral.

Jeff smirked when Sebastian was dragged out by Thad and Flint, two of the other Warblers, and locked into chains. He deserved it for insulting their Prince and harassing their King. Though a Lord, he was no better than the dirt upon which they trod.

Good riddance indeed. 

***

It was the second day of overseeing sweeps of the castle that Sir Jeff was jostled by a small child. He looked down to find a small, somehow familiar-looking girl with a head of dark curls and a dress of green silk tugging at his tunic. The perpetually smiling guard was a bit confused by that, and tried to place her. He'd never been to this castle before, the castle of Lord Sebastian, and so he had no idea how he'd know anyone besides those in King Blaine's army along with him, who had helped overtake the castle.

"Sir, can you help me? My friend Hummy's trapped in the dungeon, but he didn't do anything wrong, and I don't think anyone's rescued him yet."

Jeff blinked at the girl in surprise for a moment before crouching down next to her so he was looking her in the eye. "What's your name, little one?"

"Deva Sebastia, Sir," She said, looking up at him with wide, expressive blue eyes, "What's your name?

Jeff grinned. He liked Deva. "Sir Jeffrey Sterling, but you can call me Sir Jeff. Now, can you please tell me more about this friend of yours?"

"I found him when I was four," she says proudly, "He tells me stories and cuddles with me when I'm sad, though he disappears sometimes," Deva said. "I don't know what happens to him then. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him since the loud noises started, and now that Lord Bastian's gone you can save him," She looked him over with an appraising eye. "You're a knight, right, Sir Jeff? You can rescue him."

"Well, sweetie," he said, "I can't take you down there with me. We've got to get you out of the dangerous area to safety."

"But we've got to rescue Hummy now, and I want to come with you!" She protested, stomping her foot in anger.

He pursed his lips. "How about this, then? I'll take you to Sir Nick, my partner, at the King's tent and you can hang out with him while I go rescue your friend. I won't take long, I promise, and you can see him as soon as possible, okay? Does that sound good to you?"

She paused for a few moments, her small face screwed up in concentration, before nodding. "But only if you and Sir Nick tell me stories, of course."

Jeff laughed. "Of course, Lady Deva."

"And you pick me up and carry me."

"Alright," he said, and lifted her up bridal style. She giggled and settled into his arms. They started walking off toward the King's tent. "Once upon a time, there was a Princess who fell in love with a handsome Prince..." 

* * *

As Jeff entered the dungeons he announced his presence. "I am Sir Jeffrey Sterling of King Blaine Anderson's Warblers and I have come for Lady Deva's Hummy! Show yourself!"

(Jeff never could resist a little drama)

"Oh by Merlin," he heard a familiar voice sob, "Jeff, is that you? No, it can't be. I must be dreaming again."

Jeff's brow furrowed as he moved closer to the cell the voice originated from. "Who are you?"

"Kurt..." The voice hesitated on the last name, but Jeff was already sprinting down to the cell with his torch and the keys he'd found. He gasped as he found Prince Kurt, Blaine's consort, sitting on a bench clad only in a pair of ragged trousers and his ankles shackled to the wall.

"Kurt, we thought you were dead!" He cried out before noticing something strange. Kurt was looking out of the cell, but he was looking slightly to the right of Jeff's face.

"Jeff, if that's really you, then _please_  tell me Blaine's army has overtaken the castle and overthrown Lord S-Sebastian." Kurt pleaded, bottom lip trembling as he stumbled over the name. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, and Jeff noticed with a breaking heart that Kurt, always slender, was skinnier than he'd ever seen him, nearly skin and bones. As he lifted the torch up he found yellowing bruises littering all of Kurt's visible skin.

"Yes, Blaine's army has overtaken the castle," Jeff said as he fumbled for a key, desperately trying to find the one that fit into the lock. "But Kurt, can't you see that it's me? I haven't changed _t_ _hat_ much in seven years."

"I'm blind, Jeff," Kurt whispered, and Jeff gasped even as the lock clicked open. Kurt flinched at the sound, curling further into himself. Jeff rushed over and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but Kurt flinched violently away from him. "Don't touch me," he sobbed, " _Please_  don't touch me. Not after they- they..." A sob interrupted his words and Kurt dissolved into sobbing.

Jeff took a step back from his friend, hating that he had caused him to panic, and slotted the torch into the sconce on the wall. He looked closer at the bruises decorating Kurt's body as he unlocked his shackles and made a horrifying revelation. Those bruises did not look like those caused by whip and torture device- no, rather, they looked like-

Jeff cut off those thoughts before they could go any further, before he could actually imagine his friend going through that kind of violation. "Kurt," he said softly, "Let me take you to the hospital tent. They'll take care of you there, and then I will go and get Blaine for you. Your little friend Deva is with him."

Kurt stopped sobbing. "Deva?" He asked, "She's with Blaine?"

Jeff nodded, then remembered that Kurt wouldn't be able to see him. "Yes, and with Wes, Nick, and Trent."

The vague beginnings of what Jeff might call a smile appeared on Kurt's face, and Jeff grinned. Then he leaned forward and slotted the key into Kurt's shackles, unlocking them, and gently slid them off of Kurt's ankles. "Here, Kurt, I unlocked your shackles. You can step out now."

Kurt gasped softly and stood up on wobbly legs. He took a few shaky steps forward, wincing with every footfall. He held his hands out in front of him for balance and to keep him from bumping into anything, and brushed against Jeff's tunic. He visibly hesitated a moment before leaping forward and hugging Jeff, burying his face in Jeff's chest. "Thank you, thank you," he sobbed freely, "I'd nearly given up hope waiting for rescue."

"Let me take you to the hospital tent," Jeff said, "And then I'll bring Blaine to you."

"You're going to have to carry me," Kurt said quietly, biting his lip, "My left ankle is broken." Jeff looked down, still propping Kurt up with one arm, and saw that his left ankle was, in fact, marred with deep blue and purple bruising and twisted, hanging at a sickening angle. " _Permanently_  broken- they've come in every year and shattered it over again. Keeps me from escaping when they take me up to the-" He sobbed a little here, "bedrooms."

Jeff scoops up Kurt gently, brought close to tears himself. Kurt used to be such a confident, postured Prince Consort, able to charm dignitaries, tongue-lash armies into shape, and perform complicated melodies off the cuff with ease. What had happened in the years since then to turn him into this broken, uncertain shell of the man he once was?

* * *

"Hey, happy King, what's your name?" Deva asked Blaine, interrupting the song he was singing to her and poking his cheek. Somehow between the time that Jeff had dropped her off and now he had taken over entertaining her, leaving David, Nick, and Trent to watch and laugh. He didn't mind, though- this was the first time he'd smiled since the last time he'd seen Kurt.

"Blaine, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Oooh," she giggled, "Hummy knew a _Prince_  Blaine. He said that Prince Blaine was a handsome, courageous knight and that he was going to save us from the evil Lord Bastian." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Are you going to save us from Lord Bastian, King Blaine?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Deva," Blaine said, but he was distracted now. He called over to Wes, his Royal Advisor and Head Warbler, who had been organizing plans for the castle now that they'd finally captured it. "Wes, where is Jeff?"

"He should be back any sec-"

Jeff burst through the tent flaps in a burst of speed, panting for air and grinning like a lunatic. "Blaine, I found Deva's Hummy, and he's someone you've got to see. He's in the hospital tent, Blaine, and trust me when I say you're going to regret every moment you waste getting over there. Here, let me take Deva, and head over there _now_."

* * *

"Oh my god," David gasped out as soon as he saw the man sitting up on the cot. He froze for a moment in the doorway. Nick's hands flew to his mouth in shock, and Trent's eyes began to fill with tears as he took in the sight of the blind man.

"It can't be," muttered Wes.

"Who is that?" The man asked frightfully, turning sightless eyes toward the small group at the door.

Suddenly Blaine was entering behind them and running at the bed, abandoning all pretense of collected calm and flinging himself into the arms of the formerly imprisoned man. "Kurt," he sobbed, and the man gasped softly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hand coming up to run through Blaine's curls as tears filled his eyes, "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ " he sobbed out, arms tucked around Kurt in a vise. He layered kiss after kiss along Kurt's brow and lips, feather soft and light.

Kurt began to cry in earnest. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry. They...I don't deserve you-" He choked on his words, and Blaine's heart twisted at the pain that Kurt must have gone through.

"What happened to you, Kurt?" He asked, crying just like his husband.

"I lost _so many_ , Blaine," Kurt whispered, "They- they took what I wouldn't give, what belonged to you and you alone, and then they ruined me. I...I can't give you any children. They..." He let out a hoarse sob. "They took the only baby I didn't miscarry. They took _our_ baby, our beautiful baby girl who looked just like you, and then they took my sight. I only saw her once, Blaine, and she had your beautiful curls and my eyes. I...I didn't even get to name her." His head slumped onto Blaine's shoulder with a hollow sob. "I'm so, _so_  sorry. I lost my sight, my honor, my ability to bear you an heir- I have nothing to give you. You deserve the world, and I can't give you it."

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine soothed, though he was shaking with anger at the monsters who had stolen his husband's confidence and trust. He'd never seen Kurt like this before, so uncertain and hopeless, so doubtful and broken. It broke his heart to witness it, and all he wanted to do was to take Kurt in his arms and kiss him breathless until he erased everything that had happened to him in the years he'd been trapped in this horrible castle. "You're my husband and I love you until the ends of the earth- none of that matters to me. I would never give you up. Remember what I promised you the night of our wedding? I will love you, fearlessly and forever."

And that was when Jeff and Deva entered the room to the sight of Kurt sobbing and curled into Blaine.

"Hey!" Deva shouted, jumping down from Jeff's arms and running over to the bed. She pounded Blaine's leg, the only part of his body she could reach, with her tiny fists. "Don't make Hummy cry, you horrible King!"

Kurt's hand flew out to rest on one of Deva's as the other went up to his eye to shakily wipe away his tears. "It's okay, Deva. This is my husband, King Blaine, the love of my life. Blaine, this is Deva, the little girl who found me two years ago. She gave me hope when I had none."

Blaine looked down at Deva and his mouth dropped open, looking at her with new eyes. Gasps rang through the Warblers as they too looked at Deva, taking in her black curls, prominent eyebrows, and blue eyes. "Kurt," Blaine said, "Have you ever seen Lady Deva in person?" Kurt shook his head slowly, uncomprehending. Blaine swallowed heavily, the implications too much to hope for. He's just gotten Kurt back, and if Deva is who he thinks she is, then... "Deva, how old are you?"

"Seven. My birthday's in three weeks."

"And who are your parents?"

"Don't know 'em, King Blaine," She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Just have Hummy. I'm Lord Bastian's ward, but he says my father was a whore and a slut, whatever that means."

Kurt lets out a strangled sounding gasp of realization and buries his face into Blaine's neck, trying to stifle his sobs. Blaine has no idea what to do. He's looking at his daughter, he's sure of it, who just unwittingly called her father, _his husband_ , a whore for being violated against his will over and over. He has no idea how to respond, but he does know one thing- he wants Sebastian to die the most painful death known to man. He deserves it for tearing Blaine's family apart, for subjecting Kurt to such torture and violation, and for feeding his daughter lies.

Blaine reaches out a trembling hand to Deva while wrapping the other arm tighter around Kurt, trying to reassure him. "Deva, I think I know who your daddy is. Sebastian is an evil liar. Your daddy is _not_  what you just called him- he is the bravest, kindest, and most intelligent man I know. He loves you very deeply, and I love _him_  very deeply. Hummy is your daddy."

Deva took his hand and climbed up onto the cot next to Kurt. "Hummy?" She asked, "Is it true? Are you my daddy?"

Kurt moved his hand, fumbling about a little as he searched for her. He found her within moments, however, and put a hand on her knee. "I don't know, little bee. Do you wish me to be?"

She grinned. "Of course, Hummy. You're my favorite guy in the world, and you tell such good stories!"

Kurt pulled her into a hug, tucking her in against Blaine. Deva didn't mind, of course, used to cuddling up next to Hummy while he told her stories, but Blaine was shocked. Could he truly be tucked into an embrace with Kurt and their beautiful daughter after all these wretched years?

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," he murmured into Deva's curls.

"If it is, then I never want to wake up," Kurt replied quietly. Blaine turned and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's cheek.

"Can Sir Jeff be my Uncle?" Deva asked, voice muffled against Kurt's chest, and Kurt and Blaine laughed incredulously.

Nick turned to Jeff, who was smiling smugly. "What did you do to the poor child?"

Jeff gasped dramatically, hand over his heart as if shocked. "I was just my usual, charming self, Nicholas Duval."

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and give comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
